thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladislav Namestnikov
| birth_place = Voskresensk, Russia | draft = 27th overall | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | draft_year = 2011 | career_start = 2009 | career_end = }} Vladislav Namestnikov (born Vladislav Yevgenievich Namestnikov on November 22, 1992) is a Russian-American professional ice hockey forward currently playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected 27th overall in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft by the Tampa Bay Lightning. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Vladislav was selected by the London Knights 20th overall in the 2010 Ontario Hockey League (OHL) entry draft. He was also selected 11th overall in the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) draft by Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod, but he said, "I'm not going back there Russia to play." On March 13, 2012, the Tampa Bay Lightning announced the signing of Vladislav to a three-year, entry-level contract. Vladislav played in 60 games with the London Knights that season, scoring 22 goals and 70 points to go along with 60 penalty minutes. In his career with the Knights, he has skated in 128 career games over the past two seasons, registering 52 goals and 139 points, and a +29 rating. He appeared in six OHL playoff games last year, recording one goal and five points. Syracuse Crunch On September 14, 2012, the Lightning assigned Vladislav and 17 other players to the Syracuse Crunch, their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. On October 21, 2012, he suffered a shoulder injury when he slammed into the boards with a Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins player in the first period. The team revealed that Vladislav was expected to miss four-to-six weeks with the injury. He finished the season playing in the Calder Cup Final where the Crunch fell to the Grand Rapids Griffins in a 4–2 series defeat. On November 23, 2013, Vladislav suffered a broken hand against the Hamilton Bulldogs during the third period of the game when he took a shot off of his hand. On February 7, 2014, Tampa Bay recalled Vladislav from the Crunch. At the time, he skated in 31 games this season with Syracuse, posting 13 goals and 30 points to go along with 19 penalty minutes. He ranked tied for first on the team for points and assists. On February 8, 2014, Vladislav made his NHL debut skating 11:55 for the Lightning in their 4–2 win over the Detroit Red Wings. On March 5, 2014, he was reassigned to the Crunch after appearing in four NHL games, though failing to record a point. Vladislav set career-high totals for games played (56), goals (19), assists (29), points (48) and penalty minutes (40) during the 2013–14 season in the AHL with Syracuse. On January 6, 2015, he was named an AHL All-Star, representing the Eastern Conference. On January 21, 2015, Vladislav was named into the starting lineup. At the time of the announcement, he had eight goals and ten assists for 18 points in 18 games. Tampa Bay Lightning Vladislav made the Tampa Bay opening night roster out of training camp to start the 2014–15 season. On October 13, 2014, he picked up his career first NHL assist and point on a Victor Hedman goal, as well as his first NHL goal, in a 7–1 victory over the Montreal Canadiens. He then scored his first game-winning goal on October 24 against the Winnipeg Jets. On December 3, 2014, the Lightning reassigned Vladislav to Syracuse. The move was done to give him more playing time and he would also be playing in his natural position, center. The move also freed-up some room for Tampa's highly-touted teammate Jonathan Drouin to receive more ice time; the two of them had been alternating healthy scratches for the team, playing as the third-line left wing on a rotational basis. On March 4, 2015, the Tampa Bay Lightning recalled Vladislav from Syracuse. In 26 games with the Lightning this season, he has recorded three goals and seven points with a plus-3 rating. On March 28, 2015, the Lightning elected to keep Vladislav for the playoffs by using one of their two remaining call ups. He had previously been on an emergency recall, however, his strong play made the teams choice easy with his strong play since being recalled. On March 30, 2015, in a Tampa Bay Lightning 5-3 win over the Montreal Canadiens, Vladislav scored two goals, including the game winner, which helped the lightning clinch a playoff berth in the 2014-15 NHL Playoffs.[ During this game he also had an assist, along with the game-best possession stats (14 shot attempts for, 6 against, 70.0%). He also has seven points (4g, 3a) in the past seven games. On July 17, 2015, the Lightning announced the re-signing of Vladislav to a one-year, two-way contract. He skated in 43 games with the Lightning during the 2014-15 NHL season, posting nine goals and 16 points (9-7-16), which were all career highs. Vladislav appeared in 12 Stanley Cup playoff games in 2015, recording one assist. In addition, he played in 34 games with the Syracuse Crunch during the 2014-15 season, registering 14 goals and 35 points. On January 15, 2016, Vladislav recorded his first career NHL hat trick in a 5-4 overtime win over the visiting Pittsburgh Penguins at Amalie Arena. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs Russia}} International International Play On March 2, 2016, the Russian Ice Hockey Federation named Vladislav to its roster for the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. He will be joined by Lightning teammates Nikita Kucherov and Andrei Vasilevskiy. The tournament is set to take place from Sept. 17 to Oct. 1, 2016, in Toronto. Personal Life Vladislav's father, Evgeny Namestnikov played for the Vancouver Canucks and also played for Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod. His uncle on his mother's side is Vyacheslav Kozlov, a former NHL star having played in over 1,000 games in the NHL for the Detroit Red Wings, Buffalo Sabres and the Atlanta Thrashers, playing on a line with current Lightning general manager Steve Yzerman with Detroit. He also has another uncle, Ivan Novoseltsev, is also a hockey player, having played over five seasons in the NHL and currently playing in Russia. Vladislav's family emigrated to the United States in 1993 when he was eight months old, initially arriving in Salt Lake City, Utah. When he was eight years old, Vladislav returned to Voskresensk in Russia to hone his hockey skills, eventually playing in the Vysshaya Liga with Khimik Voskresensk when he was 16 years old. Category:1992 births Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Syracuse Crunch players